1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene, and more particularly to a toothbrush with a neck that is curved for better and more effective teeth cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure proper oral care, dentists recommend that we brush our teeth more than once a day for at least two to three minutes each time. Despite this recommendation, the average adult person does not brush his or her teeth for two to three minutes. Therefore, toothbrushes that provide better and more effective teeth cleaning can be beneficial to adults who don't have the requisite time to brush their teeth. Also, even if the proper amount of time is used to brush, a toothbrush with an improved body orientation and an improved arrangement of bristles can provide more effective teeth cleaning. Accordingly, there is a need for a toothbrush that provides advanced cleaning for more effective teeth cleaning.